Wakeboard bindings are foot bindings which are adapted and designed to be employed on a wakeboards, wherein the wakeboard is a recreational sport board, so that the person riding on the wakeboard can be towed behind a boat or jet ski. Wakeboard bindings are generally mounted transversely on a wakeboard, similar to bindings mounted on a snowboard. One wakeboard binding is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,291, issued Apr. 29, 1997.
It is therefore desirable to provide for a new and improved wakeboard bindings and wakeboard system containing the bindings, which wakeboard bindings and system provides certain advantages over the prior art in regard to performance, use, and structure.